


Bloodlust

by IsisKitsune



Series: Prompt Fics [18]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Frottage, Hostage Situation, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic, Vampire!Bruce, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is a vampire, Hulk is his bloodlust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a [Prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/4305.html?thread=2984401) but I never got any feed back over there so I decided to post it here to see if the Anon! finds it.

“So Hulk is what? You all ‘roided out because you can’t get your hemoglobin fix?”

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. He’s the instinctive urge to kill, maim, and destroy my prey that I suppress. The fact that I don’t feed is a bit of a factor yes but I’ve never seen any indication that he’s less violent when I do get my ‘fix’ as you so articulately put it.”

“Bruce, I know you, you forget to eat more often than you breathe. Seriously, you’re worse than I am. Hell, when was the last time you-” Tony bit his lip, for once forcing himself to silence the question. “Wait, what about the whole sunlight thing. I thought that was a key thing with you lot.”

“Tony, my dad was the original carrier. Add the experiments he’d done to himself causing partial immunity along with my own genetic mutation for being somewhat human. That and haven’t you noticed how pale I am? I’ve been everywhere the sun has scorched and then some. I’m just, careful about how much I get.”

“Alright, we’re going to run a trial. I want to disprove this assumption that the less red you suck down doesn’t affect Hulk.”

“Tony, all you’re going to do is end up giving me sun poisoning or worse. There is a reason I try to stay away from drinking as long as I can,” Tony wouldn’t have it, he was already seeing about getting Bruce a steady supply. Hm, he wondered if Red Cross did blood drives for vampires. He’d have to find out.

“Tony, you can’t tell a soul what I’ve told you,” Tony blinked at the total demand in the normally passive man’s voice. “Look at me.” He was a little concerned when he found himself turning back, unable to stop. “You will NEVER mention vampires to anyone, for any reason. Understood?”

“Understood,” Tony responded, his mind reeling about how he suddenly felt detached as Bruce blinked and the spell was broken.

“I’m serious, you’ll get me torn to pieces and put in specimen jars. I don’t need to be responsible for the government getting their hands on vampire DNA.”

“Don’t they already have it? I mean yours?”

“All they have is over radiated tissue that has had the base DNA reconfigured into something remotely human but still too deadly to use. Back from when I first had the accident. I didn’t even know about… It didn’t present until after. I think the accident might have triggered the dormant traits.”

“Okay… Oh, one more thing, can I see-”

“No,” Bruce cut him off, turning back to his work.

“You don’t even know what I was going to ask!”

“Yes I do,” Bruce grumbled as he pointedly went back to checking data on the screen nearest him. “Everyone always asks to see my fangs.”

“How do you know I wasn’t going to ask about the other stuff?” Stark crossed his arms, holding his ground, making Bruce chuckle.

“Because, I know you.” Tony blinked, suddenly stepping back and trying to figure out how Bruce went from across the room to right in front of him. “Curiosity killed the cat Stark. You wouldn’t believe what I’ve seen it do to humans.”

“I believe the rest of that saying is ‘satisfaction brought it back’,” Tony countered with a smirk. “Well, when you’re ready for lunch, come find me. Until then, I don’t know about you but not all of us are nocturnal,” Tony yawned and stretched. “I’m going to bed.”

“I wonder how long you’ll last… before you’re begging me to tell you what it’s like,” Bruce grumbled. Tony seemed to make it a mission not to hear what the doctor had said.

-

“Bruce? Bruuuuce,” Tony called, looking around the sunlit lab. Huh, that was new. JARVIS had said he was here. Tony started looking toward the ceiling.

“Down here,” Bruce’s voice had a hint of humor. “Not all of us sleep that way you know.”

“No, I don’t know, which is why I need more data on the subject. Wait, why are you sleeping under a table?” Tony leaned down to see Bruce resting, sheltered beneath the shadow of the table, using his jacket as a pillow.

“Got tired, wanted to see the sun. Happens okay?”

“I’m not judging you Bruce, I was just asking because you have a perfectly comfortable suite with windows. It even has a bed!”

“Too much sun. Faces east. Not safe,” Bruce was barely conscious, in a totally adorable sleepy kid fashion, making Tony worry even more.

“Did you take anything? Sedative, anything?”

“Had lunch. Sorry, couldn’t find you,” Bruce mumbled, already past the point of awareness.

Tony frowned, kneeling down to shake him but got no response. “Bruce? Is this normal?” Tony was at a loss for what to do when Bruce just grunted as the jostling tilted his head over toward him. When had the doctor looked so young, helpless? I mean, yeah he always reminded of a kicked puppy, the type that you weren’t sure had a trigger to turn completely vicious or not but still a puppy. This was absolutely, childlike vulnerability. “JARVIS, how much did Bruce… uh… consume?”

“Four units Sir. At least, that’s what the clean up indicated. Seems something malfunctioned. I could not pick up Dr. Banner’s vitals after the first unit.”

Tony was astonished, a third of a grown man’s blood supply. In one sitting? No wonder Bruce was exhausted. “Thank you JARVIS, send me the data collected and run a diagnostic. Figure out what caused the glitch. Damn, I wanted the first one on tape,” Tony grumbled at JARVIS at the unexplainable grainy/blurry imagery after Bruce grabbed for the small cooler he had left behind for him that morning. It only resumed normal play once Bruce had cleaned up and settled sleepily under the table for a nap.

Tony grumbled, reaching to erase the unusable video but stopped, maybe he could use it to get Bruce to explain a few things.

-

“You won’t get clear video of me when I’m feeding Tony, just don’t bother,” Bruce shrugged it off, that was really starting to annoy him.

“So it’s like a,” Tony stumbled over the word at least three times before he gave up, “It’s a thing?”

“Yes,” Bruce smirked like it was some kind of joke that no matter what context he tried he could not for the life of him get the word ‘vampire’ out of his mouth!

“Why can’t I saw that?! Even to you!” Tony demanded and Bruce gave a sheepish look that, honestly, Tony could just not see with fangs. Speaking of which, Banner still hasn’t shown hide nor tip of his.

“Because I told you not to. I placed a command so deep in your psyche that not even you could ignore it. I’m sorry Tony, I don’t do that often but I can’t risk you slipping up. I know you wouldn’t mean it but if someone overhears it and it got back to Fury. Forget the Avengers, they’d send all of you after me… I don’t want to hurt your guys, I kind of like you.”

“So you mind fucked me so I couldn’t say-“ Tony opened his mouth, the damn word at the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn’t get the air needed to say it out of his lunges. “Goddamnit Bruce, this isn’t fair!”

“Life isn’t fair Tony, haven’t you figured that out yet?”

“Okay fine, no v word… Can you at least tell me what’s with the video? I know you know what’s going on, you were smiling way too much not to when I showed it to you.”

Bruce smirked and shrugged, “We don’t do cameras. They don’t like us, same with mirrors. Though with me it seems more centered around when I’m feeding or when the bloodlust gets bad.”

“Bloodlust? Okay, mister ‘I don’t need it’ is talking about bloodlust and you don’t think it’s important to tell me these things?” Tony was calm, which he would give him a pat on the back for, as he blinked at the downcast eyes.

“It doesn’t happen very often, usually it’s caused by nearby food, injury can trigger it… rage?” Bruce said, almost unsure.

Tony’s hand connected with his face, “Hulk is rage… Bruce! You’ve been starving yourself and blaming Hulk for being pissed about not getting his damn breakfast! No wonder he’s pissed all the time.”

“Tony.”

“No, think about it, every single time you Hulked out, it was just redirected bloodlust. How can you say my original hypothesis can’t be proven if you just said it yourself that that’s what happens?!”

“Because I’ve tried, okay?! I’ve tried! Hell, I’ve nearly drained an entire village dry trying to keep up with the bloodlust, with him. All it does is make the other guy stronger, angrier. I don’t understand how but it does. And it puts me at risk too. Not just from being discovered but the more I drink the less human I feel, I am.”

Tony sighed, “Let me figure this out.” Bruce rubbed his eyes as he left the lab and turned back to his work to bury the past few days.

-

Tony was sitting at the kitchen table, for once remembering to stuff food down his throat instead of just coffee. He didn’t pay any attention when anyone sat down or left, he just kept going through a very strategically coded chunk of the data JARVIS had been collecting from Bruce’s lab. “Sir,” Tony didn’t even blink, okay maybe blinked because the AI had snapped him out of his trance. “Might I suggest you assist Dr. Banner with something in the lab? He seems a bit off at the moment.”

Tony was already moving, his forgotten tablet going black when he left the room, locking away the data that had been visible. “Bruce, what’s wrong?” The moment he was through the lab doors they sealed shut behind him. Huh, apparently Bruce had told JARVIS no one else was allowed in to respond that quickly. “Bruce?”

“Sorry, JARVIS, you can turn up the lights a bit. Just don’t open the curtains okay?”

“Of course Dr Banner,” Tony blinked, needing to readjust to the slowly brightening lights to see transfusion bags scattered everywhere.

“Bruce, what’s going on?”

“I attempted your hypothesis. Seems you might be right, he hasn’t come out yet,” Bruce smiled very softly before Tony had to catch his arm when he stumbled away from the table he had been leaning on.

“How many units did you drink?”

“10? 12? I lost count. The cooler ran empty. Started freaking out for a minute but he didn’t respond so I guess you’re right.”

“12?! Bruce, you just drank the equivalent to a full grown human. Hell a Thor sized human!”

“Please don’t yell,” Bruce whined and winced away from the loud noise.

“Sorry,” Tony blinked at the small smile, “Are you drunk? Did you drink yourself drunk, on blood of all things?”

“More like stoned, told you it’s a problem. It’s a high Tony. I don’t feel human when I drink.” Tony’s eyes were insanely wide when Bruce so easily lifted him up and set him on the nearest table as if he were a child. “See? And that’s nothing; right now I’m pretty sure I could beat Steve at arm wrestling.”

“Bruce,” Tony sighed and brushed an unruly curl away from Bruce’s eyes. “Are your eyes red?”

“Uh huh,” Bruce said, nodding.

“Does that happen just from feeding or is that an anytime you’re doing something inhuman thing?”

“Kinda the second one? Little bit of the first.”

“Now we’re talking in riddles. Okay, so how long is this going to last? I can’t have my science bro all hyped up on blood all day.”

“It lasts longer if I don’t sleep it off or work it out of my system.”

“Okay, let me guess you’re beyond ‘sleepy’ stoned?”

“Yeah, more towards the ‘screw endlessly’ stoned.” Bruce groaned and covered his eyes, “I’m sorry I said that, my normal filters aren’t working right now.”

“I thought you couldn’t have sex because of Hulk?” Tony smirked.

Bruce stepped up. Tony didn’t even realize he had it in him to be seductive until he suddenly had a very friendly Bruce Banner nestled between his legs, “He seems _very_ docile at the moment. I doubt my eyes would even change right now, regardless of what I was doing.”

Tony was thrown off his game for all of 2 seconds before that cocky smirk showed again, “Is that an,” Tony let out a woof of air when Bruce suddenly had him pinned back on the table and was climbing up on top of him.

“Tony,” Bruce’s breathe was suddenly very close to his throat and damnit Tony couldn’t get his heart to stop racing at the sudden flash of those torn and drained bags littering the floor. “Don’t worry, I don’t bite.”

Tony couldn’t stop himself from laughing, it was a nervous sound. “Why don’t I believe you?”

-

They were stuck in a cave. Tony fucking hated caves. But the thought did brighten his mood that Bruce probably felt right at home in the dark, dank, reeking okay maybe not quite as home as he was about to taunt so he kept his mouth shut while tweedle dee and tweedle dum were wearing themselves out on the bars blocking them in. “Don’t bother,” Bruce’s soft voice seemed to carry even over the thrum of the reverberation from Thor’s strikes. “I heard them mention adamantium. Those bars won’t bend. Hulk can’t even dent them.”

Thor growled, attempting to call his hammer again, only to have the head (yet again) wedged against the bars as he tried to pull it through. So single-minded in the task he didn’t even realize their captors had flocked. He grunted and stumbled back when the butt of a rifle connected with his skull to knock the hammer away. It tumbled, digging trenches in the dirt as it went, just out of reach. Everyone was so focused on Thor no one noticed Bruce staying in his little corner, hugging his knees. But then again, everyone had come to terms with the fact the doctor needed time to recover from a transformation. Three in one day was a new record and Tony was starting to wonder how the hell he was even still conscious himself.

Tony realized why he was awake when he notice very scared red eyes look up at him while everyone else was busy with Thor. “Oh shit,” he mumbled as he went to go sit close by. “You’re thirsty aren’t you?”

“I’m starving. I’ve never gone more than two transformations without feeding. I can’t do this. I can’t stay in here with you guys. I’ll end up… either way, if I don’t he’ll come back out and make me.”

“Would a sip help?”

Bruce looked a cross between mortified and annoyed at the question, “What’s a sip going to do? We’re stuck in here. Hell the only ones on the outside that even have a clue what happened to us aren’t responding to coms.” Bruce grumbled at the flashes of memory of Clint being knocked around by some sort of brainwashed kid he had been attempting to help out of the danger zone. Hulk didn’t think to help, Clint was bigger, he could defend himself. But the beast didn’t think that Clint wouldn’t want to hurt a child, and would take the beating before hurting the kid. Natasha. The last memory he had of her was her getting knocked cold. It had been debris, hell it was probably something the other guy threw at her. Either way neither of them was in the cage with them, not that they could do much good as it is.

“We’re going to get out of here Bruce, I just need you in your right mind until we do. You’re the only one with half a brain cell to realize beating the bars wouldn’t help us,” Tony smirked and nudged him, Bruce just stared at the floor.

“Tony, I don’t think I could stop right now even if I wanted to.”

“Bruce, you plucked me out of the air like I was a pop fly, and that’s when your only thought was ‘smash’. You can stay in there long enough to just take what you need right?”

“I don’t know. I feel like it’s been months since I’ve fed. And the others, what are we going to do about them? They’ll know.”

“Bruce, we’ve got a kid beefed up on serum and a fucking Norse god in the room. I’m pretty sure they would know how to keep their cool about a little blood drinking.”

Bruce smiled, broken, before he finally uncurled. “Okay, just, just don’t freak out okay?”

“I’m not freaking out,” Tony said, his voice pitching high enough to make Bruce chuckled as he inched closer. “Just, uh, no hickeys. Seriously, bad for press if I come out of a cave with three guys and have hickeys everywhere.”

Bruce laughed, honest to god laughed, and Tony’s smile wavered. Fangs, not just dainty little syringe variety either, fangs, like ‘ow’ fangs. “This is going to hurt a bit.”

“I’m so never letting you near me with a needle again. Every.”

Bruce chuckled against his throat before thinking better of it and biting into his shoulder. “Ow, fuck Bruce, easy, there’s bone there you know!” Bruce moaned against his throat and pulled them closer, shifting softly. Oh, seems that wasn’t the only bone in the equation. “Bruce, now’s not the time for sex time.”

“Instinct, sorry,” Bruce whispered against his ear before going back to lapping and sucking at the punchers.

“Fuck, later, just- keep going,” seemed whatever was going on was definitely contagious as Tony found himself grinding back, whimpering softly as Bruce kept sucking at his shoulder.

Tony suddenly arched back, fingers digging into the dirt while his eyes rolled upward, “Oh god, Bruce!”

Bruce pulled back panting, he had to. He knew he’d take too much if he kept going. Orgasm was always a warning that he was taking too much. “You okay?”

“Damn, haven’t cum like that since I was a kid. What’s in those things?” Tony mumbled, eyes glistening mischievously at Bruce smiling.

“I need you all not to panic; I think I have a way of getting us out.” Bruce chanced a downward glance toward the other two he knew had to be staring. Between one minute and the next, Bruce went from sitting in Tony’s lap to flying through the bars.

“Did he just, change into a bat?” He heard Tony’s voice amongst the clicks and chirps of echolocation.

“I did not know Dr. Banner was a shape shifter,” Thor’s booming voice threw off his hearing for a minute as he rounded a corner.

“I suggest we not bring attention to this so the guards don’t come checking,” Steve’s voice, ever the captain.

“Smart Capcicle, why didn’t I think of that?”

Bruce rolled his eyes, because you’re suffering from blood loss Tony.

“Oh, that explains it,” Bruce nearly missed a turn when he heard Tony respond but no one answering the question. He must have figured it out on his own.

No one has mentioned anything that happened in the cave. Save for the fact that the ‘good doctor’ had found a means to somehow slip the bars and had been able to free them from their captors and help take care of the two wounded. No one brought up anything about walking through tunnels filled with bloodless corpses or the odd red glint to the doctor’s eyes when he came back to their prison with Clint and Natasha –both unconscious- stating they were “safer here” before disappearing back into the darkness. They only reported that the doctor had apparently been a ninja in a previous life (compliments of Stark) and pulled off one hell of a prison break. Thor just kept a smile on his face as he patted Bruce’s shoulder in praise. Steve stepped a bit to the side when the doctor had seconded everything Tony had said during the debriefing.

-

Bruce was worried the moment the lab went into lockdown. “Tony? Tony this isn’t funny! Open the damn doors,” Bruce knew it wasn’t a full bio-hazard lock down. Only the exits were locked, he understood they’d open on threat of fire/emergency but still. Claustrophobia after the cave was a pretty constant thing right now. “I’m serious Stark, let me out!”

“Okay, I will… but you have to show me that mirror trick Tasha told me about.”

“Stark, I can’t! I haven’t fed today!”

“She said you weren’t drinking anything then.”

“She’d pissed me off okay?! I was angry. She’s lucky all she saw was the ‘mirror trick’ and not green eyes.”

“Sir,” JARVIS’ voice said softly, drawing Tony’s attention to the video feed now showing Bruce’s image as a blur instead of the normal clarity.

“So, I can piss you off.”

“Stark,” was growled out, Bruce slamming his fist against the glass between them hard enough to cause a small spider web to spread. “I’m serious, let me out.” Okay, green showing through, maybe it was time to let him out… but then he wouldn’t get his answer.

Tony bit his lip and thought about it while looking over the compromised glass. If Bruce had done that without the Hulk, damn he was strong. Must be the vampire DNA. “Okay, I’ll,” Tony blinked up, the angered doctor was gone. “Bruce?”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to mess with vampires?” Tony shuddered at the voice behind his ear, turning just as the unexplainable mist reformed to show Bruce smirking at him.

“Holy, fuck,” Tony gasped when he was suddenly pressed against the glass.

“Maybe later, you know what has to happen to see the mirror thing right?”

“Uh huh,” Tony couldn’t keep from tilting back his head to draw Bruce’s eyes to his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Another reason I'm posting this is because I'm TRYING to get a sequel/companion fic going on and it just doesn't seem to be working T.T so I'm hoping some ppl that have interest in this verse will come forward to help me along


End file.
